Cloverleaf's Destiny
by Butters-and-Bananas
Summary: When the cat Mooncloud has her kits, she is unaware that one of them has a destiny like no other. Soon after the kits are born, battles break out among the Clans. To top it all off, StarClan sends the Medicine Cats a mysterious omen. "War will rage on among the Clans. Battles will be fought with claws and teeth, but peace will lie in the heart of a clover's gentle leaf."
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Clans

**This is my first fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy, and I'll post the actual first chapter tomorrow! DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do not own the Warriors, only Erin Hunter does. I just made my own clans and warrior names! Now without further a due, Meet the Clans! **

**EMBERCLAN:**

**Leader:** Sunstar- Golden (with darker flecks) tom, amber eyes

**Deputy:** Blazefire- Orange tom with bright green eyes

(Apprentice – Ravenpaw)

**Medicine Cat**- Shimmerpelt- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Brambleleaf: Dark-dappled she-cat with amber eyes

(Mother of Blazefire's kit: Dapplepaw)

Stoneclaw: Smoky-gray tom with forest green eyes

Snowdrop- White she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice- Nettlepaw)

Mooncloud- Beautiful silver she-cat with white underbelly and dark blue eyes

Swiftwhisker- pale-gray (with darker patches) tom, hazel eyes

(Apprentice- Dapplepaw)

Stormpelt- jet-black tom with amber eyes

Echowing- Light-gray (almost silver) she-cat with dark blue eyes

(Mother of Sunstar's kits: Mooncloud and Shimmerpelt)

Owltalon- Long-haired, dark-brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Dawnshadow- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw- Black tom with white underbelly, amber eyes

Nettlepaw- Light-brown she-cat with white paws, nettle green eyes

Dapplepaw- Golden-dappled she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Mousepelt- Light-brown she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

(Mother of Stormpelt's kits: Dustkit, Mistkit, Silverkit; also mother of Ravenpaw and Nettlepaw)

Dawnmist- Gray-tabby she-cat with light blue eyes  
(Mother of Swiftwhisker's kits: Ashkit, Dovekit)

**Elders:**

Briarfur- Dark-brown she-cat with black stripes; green eyes

(Mother of Mousepelt and Stoneclaw)

Willowshine- Light-gray she-cat with white tipped tail; blue eyes (retired to elders den early, due to failing vision)

(Mother of Swiftwhisker and Echowing)

**TIDECLAN:**

**Leader:** Ripplestar- Jet black and silver tom with icy blue eyes

**Deputy:** Tigerlily- Pretty orange she-cat with white paws and chest; dark green eyes

(Apprentice: Minnowpaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Starfire- Pale ginger she-cat with silvery-blue eyes (Blind)

(Apprentice- Reedpaw)

**Warriors:**

Silverdrop- Silver and white she-cat with light blue eyes

(Mother of Reedsplash's kit: Minnowpaw)

Reedsplash- Dark-gray tom with a white fore-paw; amber eyes

(Apprentice- Berrypaw)

Cloudfur- Cloudy-gray and white tom with white fore-paws; dark blue eyes

Piketooth- Brown tabby tom with sharp canine teeth; amber eyes

Rivershine- Golden and brown she-cat with a glossy pelt; deep blue eyes; unusual bright pink nose  
(Mother of Firefrost's kits: Lakepaw, Berrypaw, Reedpaw)

Firefrost- Creamy-white tom with blazing amber eyes

Lilypelt- Black she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice- Lakepaw)

**Apprentices:**

Minnowpaw- Small, lithe light-gray she-cat; amber eyes

Lakepaw- Golden she-cat with white underbelly; blue eyes

Berrypaw- Creamy-white, fluffy tom with amber eyes and a bright pink nose

Reedpaw- Dark-brown tom with white paws; blue eyes

**Queens:**

Mistybreeze- Pale-gray she-cat; bright amber eyes

(Mother of Cloudfur's kits: Graykit, Streamkit, and Stormkit)

**Elders:**

Birdswing- Orange and ginger she-cat with white underbelly; green eyes

(Mother of Tigerlily and Starfire)

**BREEZECLAN:**

**Leader:** Sandstar- Pale ginger she-cat with white toes and amber eyes

**Deputy:** Stormclaw- Wise dark-gray tom, dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Eagletalon- Golden and brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Peachpelt- Orange (hints of pink) she-cat; bright green eyes

(Apprentice- Whisperpaw)

Thrushfur- Dusky-brown, long-haired tom; amber eyes

Hawkscreech- Dark-brown tabby tom with icy-blue eyes

(Apprentice: Softpaw)

**Queens:**

Brightsky- Creamy white she-cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Whisperpaw and Softpaw)

**MIDNIGHTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Owlstar- Dark brown tom with sharp amber eyes

**Deputy:** Nightshade- Sleek, black tom with green eyes

(Apprentice- Snakepaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Timberfur- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice- Pinepaw)

**Warriors:**

Leaftail- Fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Slitherleg- Red-brown tom with green eyes  
(Apprentice- Poppypaw)

Brackenclaw- Pale-ginger tom with dark ginger legs; yellow eyes

Cedarfang- Dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Petaldrop- Light-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

(Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Sunfire- Bright-orange tom with darker stripes and green eyes

**Queens:**

Hollyflower- Black she-cat with a glossy pelt; green eyes

(Mother of Slitherleg's kits: Shadekit, and Swiftkit, also mother of Pinepaw and Snakepaw)

Redshimmer- Long-haired, red she-cat with amber eyes

(Mother of Sunfire's kits: Gingerkit, and Yellowkit; also mother of Foxpaw and Poppypaw)

**Elders:**

Silvergaze- Light gray tabby she-cat with silvery-blue eyes (Blind)

(Mother of Petaldrop)

**Not all of the cats are shown! Just some of the important ones. Cloverleaf will be introduced in the second chapter. :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunt for the Catmint

**Alright here it is. I thought I was going to post it tomorrow, but I'm very impatient, so yeah! One more chapter til Clover comes in :3**

**Feed-back is always appreciated, especially if I made a careless mistake such as misspelling, or grammar problems.**

It was a cool night in Leaf-Fall. All of the clans were in peace. EmberClan, sheltered by the forest and the brambles; BreezeClan, free on the moors, and stuffed with rabbits; TideClan, pelts sleek from fish-stuffed bellies; and MidnightClan, prowling in the shadows with their hunger satisfied, everyone was happy.

Mooncloud, a young EmberClan warrior, silently stared at the stars shimmering in the river, her silver pelt gleaming like the moon, and her ocean blue eyes often shining like a star of their own. She did this every night, sometimes gazing up at the moon. She felt close to Starclan by doing this, wondering if they could see her gazing upon them. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap.

She whipped her head around, only to relax as she saw her mate, Stoneclaw, appear from out of the shadows.

"You shoudn't sneak up on me like that!" mewed Mooncloud with a hint of amusement.

"I wasn't sneaking, I was merely watching you," he said with a huff.

Mooncloud knew he loved her very much, and so, he was very protective of her. "You don't have to watch me so much," she meowed, "I can take care of myself."

Stoneclaw gazed somberly at her, "I know," he replied," but I don't want to lose you…, not like I almost did…"

Stoneclaw's forest green eyes were full of love and compassion… and worry.

Mooncloud remembered back when she was an apprentice. She had been looking upon the stars, unaware that a fox was creeping up on her. When she reacted, she was too late.

The fox, which was two times her size, lunged at her. It snapped its jaws around her body and whipped her around. Mooncloud's vision went black as she heard a furious yowl. At the corner of her darkening vision, she saw a flash of dark gray, and she heard the fox howl with pain. The fox's grip loosened, and she fell with a thud to the earth.

The next she remembered, she was in the Medicine Cat's den, with the medicine cat, Shimmerpelt tending to her wounds. Mooncloud later learned that the young warrior, Stoneclaw had rescued her.

Shivering as she remembered that terrible night, Mooncloud stared into Stoneclaw's eyes and saw how much she meant to him. She purred and gently licked his face. "Don't worry my love," she murmered," I won't ever leave you again.

* * *

Stoneclaw's POV

A sharp, cold wind blew into EmberClan's camp. StoneClaw shivered, and not in the reason others would. _The wind of Leaf-Bare… harsh times are coming…_ he thought. Even though the clans were at peace, with everyone being full, Stoneclaw couldn't help but think that everything would soon take a turn for the worse.

As if a response to his thoughts, Stoneclaw heard harsh coughing coming from the edge of the clearing. As he glanced over, his heart was pierced with worry. The EmberClan leader, Sunstar, was hunched over, wheezing and coughing.

Shimmerpelt hurried over and lead Sunstar to her den. _How long before the sickness spreads?_ Stoneclaw thought to himself. It wouldn't be long…. Stoneclaw was interrupted from his thoughts by Blazefire, the EmberClan deputy.

"Stoneclaw, I need you to go on a hunting patrol with Brambleleaf, and Swiftwhisker. The clan will need the extra fresh-kill for the upcoming Leaf-Bare," Blazefire mewed.

"On it Blazefire," Stoneclaw replied as he bounded over to the other cats, waiting for him at the gorse tunnel. Nodding to them, the three cats headed their separate ways to hunt for food for their clan.

Stoneclaw padded to a particular part of the forest where he had found plenty of prey before. He parted his mouth and let the scents come flowing in. Then he found a scent he wanted, _squirrel_. Stoneclaw slowly tracked the mouth-watering scent until he found a very plump squirrel looking for nuts under a beech tree. Sliding into a perfect hunters crouch, Stoneclaw waited for the perfect moment, and then, he pounced. With a quick bite to the neck, the squirrel was no more.

Wanting to catch more prey before sun-down, Stoneclaw gazed up into the sky and found that it wasn't even sun-high. Scenting the air once more, Stoneclaw stalked off into the forest, letting the shadows consume him.

When Stoneclaw returned to camp, along with Brambleleaf and Swiftwhisker, he had caught a plump squirrel, two mice, and three voles. Swiftwhisker had caught a sparrow, and a juicy looking rabbit. Brambleleaf had caught three mice and a thrush. When all of their fresh-kill had been dumped onto the pile, the clan looked as if it would never grow hungry again.

That evening as Stoneclaw slept, he heard faint coughing coming from his right. He turned to see who it was only to stop in horror.

It was Mooncloud, and heat was rolling off of her in waves. _Oh StarClan no…_ he thought desperately. "Mooncloud, come on, let's get you to the Medicine Cat Den, you will be feeling better in no time, I promise."

Before they even reached the den, a silver she-cat burst out of the den and spotted Mooncloud. "Oh no," Shimmerpelt whispered," not my sister too." Stoneclaw understood the pain in her eyes. A day before, Shimmerpelt had announced that Sunstar had greencough, and no one was allowed to see him, not even his mate, Echowing.

Mooncloud apparently had visited him, and how could she not? Sunstar was Mooncloud and Shimmerpelt's father. Shimmerpelt rushed Mooncloud in to check on her. Not being foolish, as to go in with two sick cats, Stoneclaw waited outside. After a while, Shimmerpelt padded out of her den, her head was low and sorrow was filling her amber eyes. "Mooncloud has greencough, and Sunstar is losing a life." She murmured.

A pang of sorrow and agony pierced Stoneclaw's heart. _How could this have happened so fast?_

He felt like his world was falling apart, Sunstar was one of his dearest friends, and now he was on his last life. Even worse, Mooncloud, his beloved, had greencough, which prevented him from seeing her. He glanced up to see Shimmerpelt's eyes full of sorrow, agony, and helplessness. "If only I had enough catmint to treat them," she whispered. Stoneclaw suddenly found some confidence in her words.

"Tomorrow, at dawn, I will go out into the forest and find some catmint," Stoneclaw meowed with certainty," I will even search the twoleg gardens." Stoneclaw's paws were itching to be out and searching for the catmint. Mooncloud and Sunstar needed the treatment, and fast, before it spread even more.

As Stoneclaw headed towards the Warrior's Den for more sleep, he suddenly felt angry that StarClan had done this to his clan. _What did I do to deserve this punishment?_ Stoneclaw thought miserably as he lay down for sleep.

At the crack of dawn, Stoneclaw was awake. He yawned and he stretched, his smoky gray pelt looking even duller after the night before. He went over to the fresh-kill pile, chose a juicy water vole, and sat down, listening to the sounds of warriors heading off onto the dawn patrol.

As Stoneclaw watched, he saw Dustkit, Mistkit, and Silverkit burst out of the nursery, squealing with excitement. He realized that they would be having their apprentice ceremony today. _Sorry little ones, even though you are my sister's, I won't be able to attend your ceremony today._

When Stoneclaw decided it was time to hunt for catmint, he padded toward the gorse tunnel.

The guard stationed there, Stoneclaw realized was Brambleleaf, nodded her dark tabby head to him and mewed," Greetings Stoneclaw, what are you leaving the camp for? Stoneclaw looked for any signs of mistrust in her comment, only to find complete concern. "I'm going on a mission to find catmint for Mooncloud and Sunstar," Stoneclaw replied. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry about Mooncloud," she murmured, "hope you find plenty of catmint!" she said, becoming brighter once again. Stonclaw nodded his thanks and left. _Don't worry Sunstar and Mooncloud, I will find this catmint for you._ _I promise._

The first place that Stoneclaw checked was the clearing that held most of Shimmerpelt's herbs. He had spent enough time in the medicine den to know what catmint smelled like, and when he reached a clump of it, he found that all of them had been snacked on by rabbits. Stoneclaw growled to himself, wanting to sink his claws into the first rabbit he saw.

By the time it was sun-high, Stoneclaw had searched the whole forest. Every time he had come across catmint, it had either been destroyed by rabbits or by frost. He would remember to report back to Blazefire to prevent the rabbits from getting near the catmint.

Whiskers twitching with impatience, Stoneclaw decided to head towards two-leg place to find some catmint.

Unfortunately, Stoneclaw had yet to find any catmint by the time it was sun-down. He had only one option left; he had to steal some.

When Stoneclaw reached the BreezeClan border, he pricked his ears to see if any patrols were nearby. Finding none, Stoneclaw stepped into river, shivering at its icy touch. Slithering into a clump of reeds on the other side, Stoneclaw parted his mouth for any scents of catmint. Finding a strong scent, Stoneclaw let it lead him to a small dip in the ground where there was a small pool.

Noticing the catmint beside it, Stoneclaw stalked closer to it. As quick as lightning, he bit off as much as he could carry and padded on back to EmberClan. As soon as he laid one paw forward, he froze as he heard a raspy mew from behind him, "Having some greencough issues in EmberClan are we now Stoneclaw?"

Stoneclaw slowly turned around to find Eagletalon, the BreezeClan Medicine Cat there, concern filling his amber gaze. "I-I'm s-sorry, Eagletalon," Stoneclaw stuttered,"I didn't mean to steal them, it's just that…" As Stoneclaw tried to look for the right words to say, he started to wonder, _Will he take me to Sandstar? My clan will be disappointed in me then…_

Eagletalon interrupted his thoughts with, "I understand Stoneclaw, BreezeClan is in no need of catmint, and if we were, then we have plenty; go ahead and take them." Stoneclaw searched his tone for any treachery, but he found none. "T-t-thanks," Stoneclaw yelped through a mouthful of catmint, and he pelted on back to his side of the border.

_I'm coming Sunstar and Mooncloud! Hang on I'm coming!_

**Sorry that it is boring right now, and so short. That will soon change, I just had to add some drama in the beginning. Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will be here tomorrow, if not, then it will definitely be here the next day! Jusque-là, les gens! (- Google that :3)**


	3. Chapter 3: The cat is born

**This is the last chapter in another cat's pov. Throughout the rest of the story, everything will be in Cloverkit's pov. Enjoy :3**

**Shimmerpelt's POV**

Shimmerpelt searched among her herbs for feverfew.

Once she found it, she gently told Mooncloud to eat it; it would help with her fever.

After Mooncloud had swallowed the herb, Shimmerpelt told the rest of her patients to do the same thing.

Shimmerpelt hoped that Stormclaw would be back with catmint soon. She needed it even more, now that Dovekit had caught the sickness.

Needing some fresh air, Shimmerpelt padded out of her den, her tail drooping with exhaustion.

As Shimmerpelt looked around her camp, she saw one of the new apprentices, Dustpaw, race toward her; a thrush in his mouth. "Hi Shimmerpelt," Dustpaw mewed,"Brambleleaf told me to give you some fresh-kill, since you have worked so hard!"

"Tell Brambleleaf I said thanks," Shimmerpelt replied as Dustpaw placed the thrush in front of her and bounced away. Whiskers twitching in amusement, Shimmerpelt bent down to eat her thrush.

As Shimmerpelt was eating, she pricked her ears to hear angry hisses coming into camp. One of the hunting patrols had returned, and they had caught very little. In fact, Blazefire had sent them out not long ago.

Not wanting her clanmates to think that she was eavesdropping, Shimmerpelt continued to listen, but also kept eating the thrush, nibble by nibble.

She glanced over to see Blazefire heading towards Owltalon, the patrol leader.

"Owltalon, what has brought the hunting patrol back so soon?" Blazefire meowed.

"Well, it seems that MidnightClan think they can hunt in our territory whenever they please," Owltalon hissed, his fur starting to bristle. "When we came across three of their warriors stalking some prey, I asked why they were on our side of the border."

"Snowdrop here," Owltalon said while gesturing to the white she-cat, "thought that they had been unaware that they crossed the border."

"I thought otherwise. "After we asked them why they crossed, they hissed at us saying that they needed the prey more than we did, and that they would fight for it if they had to." Owltalon finished.

Then Snowdrop spoke, "Before any of us could react to their comment, Nettlepaw suggested that we return to camp and report our findings to you."

"And she was absolutely right," Blazefire mewed. "We cannot risk getting into any patrol fights now that Shimmerpelt is so busy tending to three of our clanmates." Turning back to Owltalon he mewed," Tomorrow at dawn, I want you to take Swiftwhisker, Dapplepaw, Echowing, and Dawnshadow over to the MidnightClan border. "If they are still crossing the border, tell them if they don't stop, they will have a battle on their paws."

Before any of the other cats could reply, Blazefire padded over to the fresh-kill pile to eat.

Thoughts whirled through Shimmerpelt's head. _If they get into a battle, will I be able to save everyone? Do I have enough herbs to tend to every wound that a cat is given? Oh StarClan, help us all._

Shaking away her thoughts as if they were cobwebs, Shimmerpelt headed into her den to check on the sick cats. Every one of them was fast asleep, although they all still had horrible fevers.

Sighing, Shimmerpelt curled into a ball on her moss-bedding; sinking into the depths of sleep.

Feeling a light breeze tug at her fur, Shimmerpelt awoke in a silent, silver forest; stars gleaming in the sky.

She suddenly knew where she was. _Why did Starclan bring me to their territory?_ She thought.

As soon as she thought that, the setting changed. Instead of being in a silvery forest, Shimmerpelt was now on a patch of cloud, watching a terrible scene below her.

Cats were fighting everywhere. Vicious yowls and hisses were coming from them. Blood was pooling around many dead bodies, forming little steams, and heading towards rivers; letting them flow with blood.

Shimmerpelt recognized the Clans territories as the huge battleground. It wasn't just two clans attacking each other, it was _all _of them. The moon wasn't even the same; it was a dark, blood-red color.

She tried to yell at them to stop, but to no avail. They couldn't hear her from up in the clouds. _Why isn't StarClan stopping them? Do they want all of the cats to die?_ Suddenly, Shimmerpelt heard an ominous voice in her head.

"War will rage on among the Clans. Battles will be fought with claws and teeth, but peace will lie in the heart of a clover's gentle leaf."

As the last phrase was said, Shimmerpelt was now in a clearing in the StarClan hunting grounds, only the ground was covered in bright, green clovers.

Shimmerpelt peered at the edge of the clearing and saw a blurry, almost silver cat. Before the cat disappeared, Shimmerpelt saw a flash of green eyes, and then Shimmerpelt was swallowed by the darkness.

Shimmerpelt awoke to the sound of panting. She turned over to see her sister breathing heavily. "S-s-shimmer…pelt," Mooncloud gasped.

She rushed over to her side, and felt her body with her tail, to see what was wrong with her. Shimmerpelt froze with horror. _ I should have known sooner! Mooncloud is giving birth to kits!_

As fast as she could, Shimmerpelt dashed out of the den, almost running into Stoneclaw at the entrance. "Stoneclaw, you're back!" Shimmerpelt cried. "Go and get help quick! Mooncloud is having your kits!"

Stoneclaw's eyes glittered with worry. He dropped the catmint and raced towards a group of warriors.

Picking up the catmint, Shimmerpelt headed back into her den to hear Mooncloud yowl low as a spasm was passing through her body. Shimmerpelt rushed to Mooncloud's side and meowed, "In a bit Mooncloud, I'll ask you to push when a spasm passes over you. Don't worry; I'll be with you the whole time."

Mooncloud mewed," Is S-Stoneclaw back?" Shimmerpelt gave Mooncloud a stick to clench in her teeth when she was in pain and replied, "Yes, he went to get some more help when your kits are born."

Right as Shimmerpelt said that, Brambleleaf and Snowdrop came into the den.

"We're here to help with Mooncloud," Brambleleaf meowed as Shimmerpelt signaled with her tail to come over.

The three she-cats waited for the spasm to come and once it did, Shimmerpelt mewed," Okay Mooncloud, push!"

Mooncloud pushed until a warm, fresh scent filled the den, and a small bundle slithered onto the bedding. "There's the first one Mooncloud," Shimmerpelt whispered as Brambleleaf bent down to open the sac. She then proceeded to lick the kit's fur the wrong way to warm it up. The first kit gasped; its first breath of its new home.

"Another one is coming, Mooncloud," Shimmerpelt announced. Another spasm took hold of Mooncloud and the stick in her mouth snapped as she pushed; the tiny bundle was left for Snowdrop to open.

With the kits warming up thanks to the two warriors, Shimmerpelt gave Mooncloud, Sunstar, and Dovekit some catmint; they had plenty now.

Brambleleaf and Snowdrop gave Mooncloud the two kits, which were now suckling their mother for milk.

"Snowdrop, go outside, and tell Stoneclaw he has a healthy son and daughter," Shimmerpelt meowed. When Snowdrop padded out of her den, Shimmerpelt gave some borage to her sister, "This will help with your milk supply," Shimmerpelt softly mewed, gently licking her sister's forehead.

Stonelcaw pushed his way into the den with anxiety sparking from him. "Is Mooncloud alright?" he asked. Once he spotted Mooncloud curled around their kits, relief flooded his gaze, and he gently licked her face.

The female kit was a beautiful silvery-gray with a white chest, and underbelly. Her tail was tipped with white and her right forepaw was white too. She had emerald-green eyes, much like her father, but her pelt resembled that of Mooncloud's.

The male kit was a dark-gray and all of his paws were white. Like his mother, his eyes were a dark blue.

"What are their names going to be Mooncloud?" Shimmerpelt gently asked.

Mooncloud and Stoneclaw thought for a moment until Mooncloud spoke, sounding tired," The tom looks a lot like Stoneclaw. I want to name him Jaykit." Stoneclaw purred his agreement.

Then Stoneclaw meowed," I think the she-cat's name should be Cloverkit, for her green eyes." I love that she looks like you, Mooncloud," he purred.

Shimmerpelt froze when she heard the name Cloverkit.

Now that Shimmerpelt had time to look at Cloverkit, she looked like a younger form of the cat Shimmerpelt saw in her dream… As if reading her thoughts, Cloverkit squeaked and opened her eyes, only to stare right at Shimmerpelt. The green eyes were exactly the same…

_Is this the prophesied cat?_ Shimmerpelt thought. _Does she have the peace that will save the Clans? _

**Cloverkit is here! I'm thinking to make this a 5 chapter story, but who knows. I'll think about it later. Tootles.**


	4. Chapter 4: EmberClan Now

**This is about 6 moons (Months) later. Just thought people would get confused so yeah. :3**

**Since it has been a while, I'm posting two chapters today. Enjoy!**

**EMBERCLAN NOW**

**Leader:** Sunstar- Golden (with darker flecks) tom; amber eyes

**Deputy:** Blazefire- Orange tom with bright green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Shimmerpelt- Silver-tabby she-cat with amber eyes

(Soon to be apprentice- Cloverkit/paw)

**Warriors:**

Brambleleaf: Dark-dappled she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice- Dustpaw)

(Mother of Blazefire's kit: Dapplefoot)

Stoneclaw: Smoky-gray tom with forest-green eyes

(Apprentice- Ashpaw)

Snowdrop: White she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftwhisker: Pale-gray (with darker patches) tom; hazel eyes

Stormpelt: Jet-back tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice- Dovepaw)

Echowing: Light-gray (almost silver) she-cat with dark blue eys

(Apprentice- Mistpaw)

(Mother of Sunstar's kits: Mooncloud and Shimmerpelt)

Owltalon: Long-haired, dark-brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Dawnshadow: Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

(Apprentice- Silverpaw)

Dapplefoot: Golden-dappled she-cat with green eyes; very fast runner

Raveneye: Black tom with white underbelly; sharp, amber eyes

Nettleclaw: Light-brown she-cat with white paws; nettle green eyes

Mousepelt: Light-brown she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

(Mother of Stormpelt's kits: Dustpaw, Mistpaw, Silverpaw, Raveneye, and Nettleclaw)

Dawnmist: Gray-tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

(Mother of Swiftwhisker's kits: Ashpaw, and Dovepaw)

**Apprentices:**

Ashpaw: Pale-gray tom; darker tipped tail; amber eyes

Dovepaw: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw: Silver she-cat with white chest; amber eyes

Dustpaw: Brown tom with yellow eyes

Mistpaw: Misty-gray she-cat with white forepaws; amber eyes

**Queens:**

Mooncloud: Beautiful silver she-cat with white underbelly and dark blue eyes

(Mother of Stoneclaw's kits: Cloverkit and Jaykit)

**Elders:**

Briarfur: Dark-brown tabby she-cat with black stripes; green eyes

(Mother of Mousepelt and Stoneclaw)

Willowshine: Light-gray she-cat with white-tipped tail; blue eyes (retired to elder's den early, due to failing vision)

(Mother of Swiftwhisker and Echowing)


	5. Chapter 5: Cloverpaw

**Took me a while to get some ideas on how, I was going to start off with Cloverkit, so I decided a battle would be nice! :D**

Tension hung in the air as Cloverkit and her clanmates waited in silence.

She had heard that all the clans were starving; it didn't seem that Newleaf had brought much prey with it…

Not long ago, MidnightClan had threatened to fight for more territory because they were hungry; this is where it had led them.

The battle had started out as a border skirmish, Cloverkit heard, but Sunstar decided that he had waited too long, so he sent a battle patrol, including himself, to their border.

The EmberClan camp wasn't left defenseless though. Warriors like Raveneye, Snowdrop, Nettleclaw, Dawnshadow, and a few apprentices were here.

Cloverkit pricked her ears for any signs of intruders, but she heard only silence.

"Cloverkit! What are you doing outside the nursery?" her mother, Mooncloud, mewed from behind her," Get in here now!"

Not wanting to further anger her mother, Cloverkit dashed into the nursery, only to bump into Briarfur, one of the elders.

"Sorry Briarfur!" Cloverkit squeaked," I forgot that the elders moved into here for the battle."

Briarfur only twitched her whiskers in amusement; the elders seemed to like Cloverkit a lot.

Turning to her mother, Cloverkit asked," Why do the clans have to fight? Can't we be compassionate about things instead?"

Mooncloud gently licked Cloverkit's head," Oh, my little clover, if only it could be that way."

Cloverkit sighed with disappointment. That wasn't an answer to her question.

Before she could question Mooncloud further, her brother, Jaykit spoke up, "I can't wait to be a warrior! I'll catch lots of prey, and protect my clanmates from the other clans!" Jaykit then fluffed up his fur and started to battle invisible warriors.

Cloverkit couldn't share his excitement. She never thought that fighting other clans was the right way to go about things.

The only thing that interested her was StarClan, and what Shimmerpelt does.

Cloverkit thought that protecting her clanmates by using herbs was amazing!

_But what if we don't survive that long? What if the clans tear themselves apart…?_

As Cloverkit trembled with fear, she felt a tail smooth her fur. She looked up to see Ashpaw, one of her friends.

"Don't worry Cloverkit, I'll protect you and your brother," Ashpaw mewed.

"Thanks Ashpaw, but I'm fine, I was ju-"Their conversation was interrupted by yowls coming into the camp.

"Stay safe!" Ashpaw called back as he raced out of the nursery.

Quick as lightning, Mooncloud gathered Cloverkit and Jaykit together, willing to guard her kits with her life.

For what seemed like ages of listening to the fighting cats outside, Cloverkit finally heard relieved murmurs coming from the winning clan.

Cloverkit peered out of the nursery and saw lifeless bodies on the ground. She also relaxed as she saw that EmberClan had won. _But at what cost?_

Before any cat could stop her, Cloverkit pelted across the clearing, bursting into the medicine den.

"Shimmerpelt! Please let me help you heal other cats! Please!"Cloverkit begged," I know that cobwebs are used to stop the bleeding, poppy seeds for pain, and marigold is used for infected wounds."

Shimmerpelt stared at her, shocked, "How do you know all of this little one?"

Because I want to be your apprentice!" Cloverkit burst out.

Shimmerpelt thought for a moment, and then she spoke, "Well I guess we'll have to see. Come with me."

Cloverkit followed Shimmerpelt out of the den; they were heading towards Silverpaw, lying on the grass, twitching.

When Cloverkit saw her, she gasped. There was a long gash across her belly, and blood was pooling around her. Cloverkit looked up at Shimmerpelt, seeing sorrow glitter in her gaze.

"There is nothing we can do for Silverpaw, Cloverkit. She is on her way to StarClan."

Cloverkit's heart swelled with grief. Silverpaw was a beautiful cat, and she was going to be a warrior soon too…

Shimmerpelt turned and dashed over to Snowdrop, who was obviously dead. No cat could survive a neck twisted like that. As Cloverkit watched, she saw Shimmerpelt respectfully turn Snowdrop's neck back its normal position.

At the edge of her vision, Cloverkit recognized Dawnshadow as she padded towards Silverpaw's body.

"She was a great apprentice. If only she survived, she would be a warrior now!" Dawnshadow muttered.

Giving her some space Cloverkit padded over to Shimmerpelt. As she did, she noticed Sunstar gazing over at Silverpaw's body, grief filling his eyes.

Sunstar then was at Silverpaw's body, and he looked as if he was going to call the cats together; which he did.

"Let all cats gather here beside Silverpaw and Snowdrop's bodies for a clan meeting!"

Confused, Cloverkit sat beside Shimmerpelt as all the cats gathered together.

Sunstar then spoke, loud enough for every cat to hear.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. Her name will be Silverheart, in honor of her courage and loyalty to her Clan. Let StarClan receive her by the name of Silverheart."

Cloverpaw sadly looked over to where Mousepelt and Stormpelt were standing, with their heads hung low in despair. _Silverpaw was my kin too..._

"As for Snowdrop, she was a great warrior. StarClan honors her courage and gentleness in the most extreme situations."

The Clan then cheered their names," Silverheart, Snowdrop, Silverheart, Snowdrop!"

When they were finished, Sunstar continued, "I want all the injured cats to report to Shimmerpelt… and Cloverkit, for treatment!'

Cat by cat, Cloverkit learned to chew up marigold leaves and spit them out on the wound. She also used cobwebs to soak up lots of blood, and told cats to eat some poppy seeds to help with the pain. It was amazing.

By the time all the cats had been tended too, it was nearly sundown. Cloverkit was heading back to the nursery to sleep, until she heard Sunstar yowl across the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Great Stump for a Clan meeting!"

_What does he want now?_ Cloverkit thought. _I need to sleep!_

As Cloverkit sat by her mother and brother, Cloverkit's heart stopped as Sunstar said, "Jaykit and Cloverkit, come before me."

Mooncloud licked her and her brother's fur till it was smooth, and then Cloverkit held her head high as she padded to where Sunstar stood; Jaykit did likewise.

"We have been through a terrible battle, but it is time to bring a new light into the camp. By naming apprentices, we show that EmberClan will survive and remain strong."

"Jaykit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw."

"Swiftwhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Jaypaw's mentor." Swiftwhisker's eyes went as round as the moon as he stepped up to Jaypaw.

Sunstar continued," I know you will pass on your tracking skills, and wisdom to Jaypaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of EmberClan."

Jaypaw trembled with excitement as he touched noses with Swiftwhisker.

Then Sunstar turned to Cloverkit, but he spoke to Shimmerpelt first, "Shimmerpelt, are you sure you want this?"

"I am certain, Sunstar," Shimmerpelt mewed, "Cats of EmberClan," she yowled addressing the clan," As you all know, I will not be around forever, so it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that is determined to protect her clanmates as a medicine cat in any way she can. Your next medicine cat will be Cloverpaw."

Cloverpaw's legs trembled with excitement. _I'm going to be a medicine cat!_

Sunstar then spoke," Cloverpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Shimmerpelt?"

Cloverpaw kept her voice steady, "Yes, Sunstar."

Shimmerpelt finished it with, "Then at the next half-moon, you must travel to the Moontree, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all EmberClan go with you," Sunstar mewed.

Cloverpaw touched noses with Shimmerpelt, happiness filling her heart.

"Jaypaw, Cloverpaw, Jaypaw, Cloverpaw!" The whole Clan cheered.

Cloverpaw searched the crowd of cats for Ashpaw, wanting to see happiness for her becoming an apprentice at last.

When she spotted him, he indeed was cheering her name, but his eyes could not hide the sadness that he felt.

_Why isn't he happy for me? He should be glad that I became a Medicine Cat apprentice!_

Ignoring that thought, Cloverpaw padded over to him. "Hi Ashpaw! I'm an apprentice now! Why do you look so sad?"

"Oh, it's just that… we won't go on patrols together, that's all," Ashpaw mumbled.

Cloverpaw knew he wanted to say something else, but he didn't. "Oh, okay. Well we will still be friends right Ashpaw?" Cloverpaw mewed, her emerald-green eyes filling with worry.

"Of course we will!" he nudged her as he passed by her, "Anyways, have fun working with those herbs Cloverpaw!"

_Yeah, and have fun keeping secrets from me_. Cloverpaw thought bitterly.

As she pushed her way into the medicine den, Shimmerpelt greeted her. "Get some rest Cloverpaw, the half-moon is tomorrow, and you want to have plenty of rest for that."

Curling into a ball, Cloverpaw flattened her ears with sadness. Why didn't Ashpaw want her to be a medicine cat apprentice? They could still be friends. If only she could know what was going on in that head of his.

Pushing away those bad thoughts, Cloverpaw focused on getting some rest. She had a big day tomorrow. She would finally be accepted by StarClan as a medicine cat apprentice!

**Ooh, what's up with Ashpaw? Will Cloverpaw get accepted by StarClan? Pfft, of course she will. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Cya later peeps.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Moontree

**I decided to put in a different point of view(POV) So I thought, ooh, Ashpaw will be cool. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with the Cloverpaw and Ashpaw perspectives, or if I'm just going to do Cloverpaw.**

**Cloverpaw's POV:****  
**

Cloverpaw awoke to the sounds of Shimmerpelt moving around some herbs.

"What are you doing, Shimmerpelt?" Cloverpaw asked, her light gray fur catching a ray of sunlight as she stretched.

"I'm just picking out the old herbs to see what herbs we need to collect in the forest. By the looks of it, we'll need some more juniper berries."

"I'll go out and collect some then. Err- what do they look like?" Cloverpaw mumbled, embarrassed that she didn't know.

Shimmerpelt turned to show Cloverpaw a small pile of purple-blue berries. "Juniper can be found on dark-green bushes with spiky leaves. Juniper is a useful herb because it can soothe bellyaches, give cats strength, and it helps with troubled breathing."

"Got it Shimmerpelt," Cloverpaw mewed, pushing her way out of the den.

"Make sure to take someone with you!" Shimmerpelt called through the brambles.

Cloverpaw knew just the cat to take.

**Ashpaw's POV**

Ashpaw finished eating his mouse in time to see Cloverpaw walk up to him.

"Hi Ashpaw," she greeted, "Shimmerpelt wants me to go get some juniper berries in the forest, do you want to come with me?"

"Let me go and see if Stoneclaw is okay with it first," he replied, heading over to where his mentor was sharing some fresh-kill with Mooncloud.

"Cloverpaw wants me to go with her to collect some herbs, can I go?" Ashpaw asked Stoneclaw.

"Sure, just be back before sun-high," Stoneclaw responded through a mouthful of sparrow.

Hearing that, Ashpaw dashed back over to Cloverpaw, her beautiful green eyes brightening when she saw him approach; which caused him to lose his composure.

"Uh... er... Stoneclaw said I could go," he said awkwardly.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" she mewed, racing toward the gorse tunnel.

As they walked through the forest, Ashpaw couldn't help but admire how Cloverpaw's pelt gleamed in the sunlight, and how her eyes sparkled in the sun, always catching his attention.

_What am I thinking? She's a medicine cat apprentice!_

Ashpaw shook those thoughts away, and started searching for Cloverpaw's juniper.

"I found some Ashpaw!" he heard her call through some bushes," Come help me with these."

When Ashpaw crouched down to help Cloverpaw, their pelts brushed, and Cloverpaw flinched. _Mouse-brain!_ he thought to himself. _Don't make her uncomfortable around us!_

"Maybe we can wrap these up in some leaves," Ashpaw suggested, wanting to do something else than embarrass himself.

"Great idea!" Cloverpaw mewed, her green eyes glittering with happiness.

When they were all set, Ashpaw looked up to see that it was almost sun-high," Let's head back to camp now. Stoneclaw wants me back before sun-high."

"Fine with me," she meowed, "Let's go."

Reaching the camp with a little time to spare, Ashpaw glanced over to see Shimmerpelt padding toward them.

"Well done. Thanks for helping Cloverpaw with this, Ashpaw," she mewed, waving her tail, dismissing him.

Ashpaw spotted Stoneclaw heading his way. "Ashpaw, our hunting will be delayed because Sunstar is about to call a meeting," Stoneclaw grunted, sounding displeased.

Just as he said that, Ashpaw saw Sunstar appear from his den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Great Stump for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

Cats filed out of their dens, and gathered together beneath Sunstar.

Ashpaw glanced to his left to see Mistpaw and Dustpaw, their pelt glossy from many licks, and their heads held high. This was their warrior ceremony Ashpaw realized.

Sunstar continued with the ceremony," Dustpaw and Mistpaw step forward."

They walked to Sunstar calmly, but Ashpaw could see excitement bubbling in their gazes.

"Brambleleaf and Echowing, are you satisfied that these apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"I am," Brambleleaf replied, and Echowing nodded her head in agreement.

"Then I, Sunstar, leader of EmberClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Turning to Mistpaw he mewed, "Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she meowed calmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mistpaw, from now on, you will be known as Mistpool. StarClan honors your calmness in battles and your loyalty to your clan. EmberClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

Sunstar then rest his muzzle on Mistpool's head, and she gave him a respectful lick.

Going on with the ceremony, Sunstar turned to Dustpaw, "Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dustpaw spoke, but his voice shook with excitement, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dustpaw, from now on, you will be known as Duststorm. StarClan honors your determinedness to protect your clanmates in battle. EmberClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

Resting his muzzle on Duststorm's head, and receiving the lick, Sunstar then told the two new warriors that they had to sit vigil tonight.

As the gathered cats dispersed, Ashpaw and Stoneclaw went out to hunt before it got too dark.

**Cloverpaw's POV**

Cloverpaw peered out of the medicine den to see how late it was; it was just past sun-down.

"Cloverpaw what is coltsfoot used for?" Shimmerpelt tested.

"It eases breathing and it can heal sore or cracked pads."

"Very good," Shimmerpelt praised, "what about feverfew?"

"It reduces body temperature for cats with fever; it also heals aches and pains." Cloverpaw responded with ease.

"Now how about parsley?" Shimmerpelt mewed slyly.

"Err, parsley…?" Cloverpaw was completely stumped.

"Don't worry Cloverpaw, I know you don't know. This is what parsley is."

Shimmerpelt showed Cloverpaw a bundle of some long-stemmed plants with crinkly leaves, and when Cloverpaw bent to sniff it, her nose was filled with a sharp, fresh scent.

"Parsley stops a queen from producing any milk. This can be used if her kits die, if she doesn't need milk anymore, or she is producing too much milk. It grows best in moist areas in full sunlight." Shimmerpelt told her.

"That's an odd herb," Cloverpaw commented.

"Yes, it is. Now, go and get some fresh-kill, we'll leave for the Moontree soon."

Obeying her order, Cloverpaw slowly walked to the fresh-kill pile, taking in the sight of her camp at sunset. Many cats were sharing tongues and eating fresh-kill.

_We don't look so thin anymore! StarClan has blessed us with plenty of prey this Newleaf._

Cloverpaw wondered if it were the same in the other clans. Hopefully, all the clans were doing well.

When Cloverpaw reached the pile, she spotted Jaypaw padding out of the apprentice's den.

"Hey Jaypaw, do you want to share this rabbit with me?" she called over to him.

"Sure," he replied, heading over to her. "Aren't you going to the Moontree tonight?

"Yeah, but I have enough time to eat," she said through a rabbit-stuffed mouth.

They finished the rabbit in a couple of bites, and then Cloverpaw said her farewell to Jaypaw.

Bounding on over to Shimmerpelt, she asked, "Is it time to leave now? I'm too excited to stay in camp anymore!"

"I guess we could leave now, but don't complain if it takes a while for the other cats to come," Shimmerpelt mewed, flicking Cloverpaw's ears with her tail.

They reached a large oak tree that Shimmerpelt said was where all the medicine cats meet.

"This is called the Medicine Tree. The medicine cats before us used to meet here to go to the Moontree, so we decided to use it as well," Shimmerpelt informed Cloverpaw.

It didn't take long before Cloverpaw spotted a light-brown tabby tom approach, with a smaller, darker tom at his side.

"Greetings Timberfur," Shimmerpelt dipped her head to the light-brown tom," and to you, Pinepaw."

"Is that an apprentice I see?" Timberfur asked, gazing curiously at Cloverpaw.

"My name's Cloverpaw," she meowed.

Pinepaw peered at Cloverpaw from behind Timberfur, "Hi Cloverpaw," he mewed.

While Cloverpaw and Pinepaw talked, another cat joined the group.

"What's your name?" Cloverpaw asked the golden-brown tom.

"I'm Eagletalon, the medicine cat of BreezeClan," he rumbled, "You must be Shimmerpelt's apprentice."

"Yup," she replied as the last medicine cats appeared; a ginger she-cat with blue eyes that didn't focus on anything, along with a dark-brown tom with white paws.

"Is she blind?" Cloverpaw asked Pinepaw.

"Yeah, I think she was born that way, her apprentice is Reedpaw, and he can be mean sometimes, thinking that he is better than others."

Cloverpaw took a quick look at Reedpaw; he was just a little older than her with sharp amber eyes that suddenly looked right at her.

"Is there a problem?" he growled at her.

"Oh, n-no, I was just curious," she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Reedpaw then cocked his head at her, but he still kept his sharp tone, "I haven't seen you before. Are you Shimmerpelt's apprentice?"

"Y-yes," she managed, feeling scared under his gaze.

Eagletalon then spoke up, "We should be on our way to the Moontree now."

They all set off to the Moontree, and Cloverpaw decided to ask what the ginger she-cat's name was.

"I'm Starfire, little one, and you must be Cloverpaw. Shimmerpelt told me about how you learn the effects of herbs quickly," she softly mewed.

"Yes, I think it is pretty eas-"She was interrupted by a faint glow that entered her vision.

Cloverpaw glanced up to see the moon directly above a beautiful tree that had luminescent, silver bark. Its leaves were a dark-blue hue, and when she looked closer, she could see faint sparkles in the leaves.

"Wow," Cloverpaw stared, awestruck at the tree's beauty.

Tearing her gaze from the tree, Cloverpaw looked to her right to see Reedpaw staring right at her, his mouth hung wide open.

"Your fur…it just turned so silver…" he whispered. Shaking his head, Reedpaw suddenly looked embarrassed, "Err… sorry Cloverpaw."

Shimmerpelt interrupted the awkward moment with, "Cloverpaw, it's time for you to be accepted by StarClan."

She then continued, "Cloverpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is," Cloverpaw replied with utmost certainty.

"Then come forward."

Cloverpaw calmly stepped up to Shimmerpelt, her gray fur gleaming like the Moontree.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

"Cloverpaw, touch your nose to the bark of the tree," Shimmerpelt ordered.

Cloverpaw stepped up to the tree, and delicately touched the tree with her nose; it was as soft as her moss bedding, and it sent a chill down her spine; a lovely chill.

Cloverpaw curled into a ball around the roots of the tree, sinking into sleep.

She opened her eyes to see a silvery, transparent cat standing before her.

"Who are you?" Cloverpaw asked with curiosity.

"I am Brightstar, the EmberClan leader before Sunstar," the she-cat mewed.

"Wow! A StarClan cat!" Cloverpaw squeaked.

"Yes, little one, I came to welcome you to the ranks of a medicine cat. I'm also here to give you a warning."

"What's wrong?" Cloverpaw asked; feeling worried.

"There are battles to come, Cloverpaw; vicious battles," Brightstar's voice was ominous, "Not all the Clans are well-fed. Keep to the thought of peace and you will be safe."

As Cloverpaw's vision faded, she struggled, "Wait, Brightstar! How many battles will there be? Can I save all of my clanmates?"

Brightstar's voice faded too, "Peace will lie in the heart of a-"

Her voice was cut off as Cloverpaw was swept into a black abyss of nothing except the thought of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: First Gathering

**Sorry that it has been a while since I have posted a new chapter, I have been quite busy**.** I put in a little history somewhere and it took me a while to come up with the Gathering place and the story behind it. xD**

**Cloverpaw's POV**

Days had gone by, and the Gathering was approaching.

Cloverpaw sat in the inner part of the medicine den where there was a tiny waterfall that led to a pool.

She sat there listening to the water drops hit the floor. This is where she felt at peace.

Cloverpaw thought back to her ceremony at the Moontree, and remembered the omen that Brightstar gave her. _She was trying to tell me something, but I didn't hear it…_

Before Cloverpaw could ponder on that anymore, Shimmerpelt entered then den.

"Cloverpaw, Sunstar wants you to go to the Gathering with me," she mewed.

"Really?" Cloverpaw gasped.

"Of course, you are a medicine cat apprentice. It wouldn't make sense if you didn't go to your first gathering."

"Ok, when do we leave?" she asked.

"Right now, actually. Let's go," Shimmerpelt replied as she pushed past the bramble screen, and walked into the camp.

Cloverpaw followed Shimmerpelt into the clearing.

She spotted Sunstar at the gorse tunnel and Blazefire was with him.

As Cloverpaw and Shimmerpelt padded toward them, she saw Brambleleaf, Duststorm, Owltalon, Ashpaw, Stoneclaw, Jaypaw, Swiftwhisker, Echowing, and Dawnshadow approach the camp entrance.

Sunstar turned to leave for the gathering, and signaled for the rest to follow.

Cloverpaw noticed that the cats were following a strange tree root that slightly let off a blue glow, but every time she blinked, the root returned to its normal state.

EmberClan followed the root until it stopped at an unusually tall willow tree in front of a small stream that seemed to have some rocks behind it.

As Cloverpaw looked up at the tree, she saw that there were three more around it, and they appeared to be sheltering something.

As the EmberClan cats pushed past the tree, she saw that the roots of the willows were scrambled together, and some of them were curled around the rocks.

The cats entered the clearing behind the trees and Cloverpaw gasped.

The stones that she saw behind the trees actually formed a large circle around the clearing, and in the middle there was a stump that looked big enough for four cats to sit on.

Around the stump were four flat rocks. _That must be for the deputies._

The MidnightClan and TideClan deputies were already stationed on two of the rocks, and Cloverpaw saw Blazefire bound over to his spot on one of them.

Cloverpaw gazed at the sky to see a small opening in the trees that allowed the full-moon to flood the clearing in its light.

Sunstar took his place among the other two leaders on the stump.

Cloverpaw's ears pricked as she heard Ashpaw and Dovepaw approach her.

"Hey Cloverpaw, this is called The Circle of Stones. Why don't you come with us to meet some of the other apprentices over there?" Ashpaw suggested, pointing with his tail to the other side of the clearing.

"Sure!" she mewed happily.

Cloverpaw followed Ashpaw and Dovepaw to a small group of TideClan and MidnightClan apprentices.

One of the older TideClan apprentices, a creamy tom with amber eyes and a bright pink nose, spoke as Cloverpaw came towards them.

"Who is this?" he meowed with curiosity, "A new apprentice? Well, my name is Berrypaw, nice to meet you."

"My name is Cloverpaw," she mewed shyly, "I'm Shimmerpelt's apprentice."

A young ginger she-cat then asked, "Shouldn't you be with the other medicine cats?"

Cloverpaw glanced behind her shoulder to see Shimmerpelt sharing a conversation with Eagletalon and Timberfur.

"They can wait for me," she responded nonchalantly.

"Oh, well I'm Gingerpaw," the ginger cat squeaked, "and this is Snakepaw," she mewed, gesturing to a lean black tom with piercing amber eyes.

Snakepaw acknowledged Cloverpaw with a curt nod then padded over to his mentor, Nightshade.

"Don't mind Snakepaw, he can be a grump sometimes," a light-gray tabby she-cat said, "I'm Streampaw, and these are my brothers, Stormpaw and Graypaw," she flicked her tail toward two identical, dark-gray toms. The only difference was that Stormpaw had amber eyes, but Graypaw had blue ones.

Before Cloverpaw could say hi, she heard Ripplestar call the gathering to order.

"I'm going to go over there with the medicine cats, see you later," she whispered to Ashpaw.

Cloverpaw sat down next to Shimmerpelt, averting her attention to the Clan leaders.

Ripplestar continued, "TideClan is surviving. The prey has finally started running normally and everyone is well-fed."

Cloverpaw looked over to where the TideClan cats had gathered; their pelts were sleek and shiny from fish-stuffed stomachs.

"There was a fox incident in our territory, but our warriors chased it out of the Clans' territories."

Murmurs of approval passed through the clan cats as Ripplestar signaled for Owlstar to talk.

"MidnightClan is not doing well. The prey is scarce and we lost our warriors Brackenclaw and Cedarfang, along with one of our apprentices Poppypaw, thanks to EmberClan," Owlstar hissed, his fur standing on end.

"How dare you accuse our clan of the deaths of your cats?" Brambleleaf yowled.

Angery protests flew back and forth from MidnightClan to EmberClan.

Cloverpaw only noticed that when Owlstar mentioned Poppypaw, Gingerpaw's tail drooped, and her ears flattened. _Poor Gingerpaw…_

Returning her gaze to the leaders, she saw that Owlstar and Sunstar were lashing their tails at each other, fur bristling; ready to strike.

"Owlstar is correct when he says that the prey is running scarce," the BreezeClan leader, Sandstar murmured, "We need more territory from the other clans."

Ripplestar then joined in on the argument, his face forming a snarl, "If you mean TideClan then you can forget it!"

The whole clearing of cats burst into yowls, protests, and angry hisses.

Cloverpaw sank her claws into the ground, scared that cats would start fighting. _This has to be stopped!_

She felt Shimmerpelt, and Shimmerpelt let out a yowl loud enough for all the cats to hear.

The clearing became silent as Shimmerpelt caught the attention of all the cats.

"This nonsense needs to stop! It is mouse-brained to start unreasonable fights like mewling kits!"

Owlstar's fur bristled at that insult, and he glared at Shimmerpelt, "How dare you insult clan leaders?"

"And how dare you anger StarClan by starting fights among the clans at a Gathering? Just look at the moon! A kit could tell that StarClan are angry. The Circle of Stones is supposed to be a place of peace, but you are dishonoring that rule!" Shimmerpelt retorted, holding Owlstar's gaze sternly.

Cloverpaw felt a rush of pride for her mentor. She was lucky to have such a wise mentor that had lots of faith in StarClan to teach her.

Sounds of approval passed through the gathered cats. Shimmerpelt was a cat known and respected by all the cats. They would listen to her words.

Ripplestar dipped his head, "Shimmerpelt is right. We should not argue on this matter anymore."

Sunstar nodded his head in agreement, but Owlstar and Sandstar did not.

"Your words fall on non-listening ears, Shimmerpelt," Owlstar spat, "The time of war has come and BreezeClan and MidnightClan will receive more territory, or cats will be harmed."

With that said the two hostile leaders hopped down from the stump and signaled for their clans to follow them to their own territories.

"The Gathering is over!" Sunstar announced to the remaining cats.

Cloverpaw followed her clanmates back to the camp.

Cats were already sharing the news from the Gathering to other cats, and Cloverpaw wanted to do the same with her brother.

"Hey Jaypaw! Come share a mouse with me and I'll tell you about the Gathering!" she called over to him.

Jaypaw raced over to the fresh-kill pile, picked up a mouse with his mouth and padded toward Cloverpaw, "So, what happened?"

She went over the details of the Gathering, and watched as Jaypaw's expression went from being angry to becoming excited.

"This will be my first battle! Finally I can shred some enemies up!" he meowed, his eyes glittering with ambition to fight, and maybe even kill.

Cloverpaw thought about one of the elder's stories of how foxes used to be intelligent, and they had the ambition to kill anything that stood in their way; their ambition led to the destruction of The Mother's Den, and eventually themselves.

The Mother's Den was the home of the foxes' leader, The Fire Pelt Queen.

She was the first fox to gain the gift of major intelligence. But the foxes became too ambitious, and their ancestors did not approve, but they had recently seen how nearby feral cats had hunted together and shared fresh-kill, and even their territories. The foxes' ancestors marveled at how the cats could share among themselves so easily, so they sent a special cat to destroy The Fire Pelt Queen, and end her ambitious ways; that cat's name was Stonecircle.

The Mother's Den was the area where the Gatherings are held in the present. Her den was filled with dirt and a stump was placed on top by the ancestors, but it never grew into a real tree. Stonecircle then surrounded the clearing with stones, and the area came to be known as The Circle of Stones.

Once she was dead, the other foxes went mad, and eventually, they lost hold of the area that now is home to the Clans.

Cloverpaw thought that the ambition in her brother's eyes resembled the ambition that the foxes and their queen had long ago.

As Jaypaw finished the rest of the mouse, Cloverpaw heard rustling coming from the camp entrance.

She recognized Berrypaw as he burst into the EmberClan camp yowling.

"Help! Help please! Where is Sunstar?"

Dawnshadow and Swiftwhisker pelted across the clearing and confronted Berrypaw.

"What is it Berrypaw, what is wrong?" Dawnshadow questioned.

Berrypaw was still catching his breath as Sunstar came out of his den and bounded over to him.

Berrypaw managed to get out one statement.

"MidnightClan and BreezeClan are attacking our camp!"


	8. Chapter 8: Ripped Apart

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry guys! I have been so caught up with school that I never had the time to publish a new chapter! But finally, I got it done. Thank you for your support, and please enjoy the story! :)**

**Cloverpaw's POV**

Once the message was said, Berrypaw collapsed, revealing a gash across his flank.

"Go get Shimmerpelt now," Sunstar ordered Dawnshadow, who was sitting by Cloverpaw.

As Dawnshadow pelted to the Medicine Den, Sunstar turned to Blazefire and gave him the cats to take on the battle patrol.

"I want you to take Duststorm, Swiftwhisker, Stormpelt, Owltalon, Nettleclaw, Dawnmist, Ashpaw, Jaypaw and Dovepaw to the TideClan camp. Make sure BreezeClan and MidnightClan know not to start these ridiculous battles ever again."

Blazefire dipped his head and gathered the patrol together.

Cloverpaw jumped when she heard Sunstar behind her, and she turned around to face him.

"Cloverpaw, I need you to do something important," he whispered in her ear.

"What is it Sunstar?" she asked.

"I need you to follow the patrol, and stay hidden by the TideClan camp. You must find a hiding spot around the camp, and bring Starfire and Reedpaw to it. Make sure you call the injured cats to your spot and help them. We have to win this battle; for all the Clans' sake."

Cloverpaw gulped, but nodded her head, "I'll do my best, Sunstar."

"Good, may StarClan light your path young Cloverpaw. There are troubling times ahead that I won't be around to prevent," Sunstar murmured, his eyes staring into nothing.

Cloverpaw padded away from her leader, her paws shaking with the weight of her task as she stalked out of camp.

Crouching low, Cloverpaw pushed her way into some brambles right outside the entrance to the camp.

A few moments later, she spotted the patrol racing out of camp, and into the moonlit forest.

The patrol of cats, as fast as they ran, were also very silent and careful not to trip on any fallen branches or twigs.

Cloverpaw was also very cautious; keeping her silver fur out of sight, and her paws light on the ground. _They would definitely send me back to camp if they found me, no matter what my excuse is! I don't even know if we are close to the TideClan camp yet. Oh StarClan, let us arrive before it is too late._

As if an answer to her prayers, Cloverpaw suddenly heard the familiar sounds of battling cats.

Cloverpaw came to a halt as the battle patrol entered the camp, their claws unsheathed.

She then dashed to an area by a willow tree.

Peering behind the tree, Cloverpaw saw multiple ponds that held the gleaming bodies of fish.

The area seemed to be sheltered by some bushes and trees, so it would have to do.

_Now to find Starfire and Reedpaw, I hope they are safe._

Cloverpaw poked her head through the bushes to begin her search for the two medicine cats.

The scene that she saw was not what she expected.

She had heard how warriors fight with honor and courage, sticking to the Warrior Code at all times; this was not what that looked like now.

The MidnightClan and BreezeClan cats were not hard to distinguish; their coats were dull, and their ribs were poking out of their mangled pelts.

Cloverpaw noticed that the cats in the camp were fighting with hunger, and pain in their eyes. No cat wanted this battle, the two starving clans were just doing what they thought was right for them. She almost felt sorry for them.

Almost. The two rival clans were fighting like savages; they weren't using any fighting moves that Cloverpaw had seen during training sessions. They swung their paws out like blood-crazed badgers, and relentlessly pummeled helpless cats to the ground with their attacks.

She ignored the battling cats and focused on the ones on the ground.

There was one black she-cat on the ground who was still breathing.

"Psst!" Hey over here!" Cloverpaw tried to get her attention.

The black cat slowly lifted her head and looked in Cloverpaw's direction.

"Here, I'm here to help," Cloverpaw whispered gently as she padded out of the bushes and began to help the she-cat to the ponds.

Luckily, there was a log nearby that had some cobwebs in it, so she scooped some up and began to soak up the blood pooling out of her wounds.

Cloverpaw noticed that the she-cat's right leg was popped out of socket.

_I have to fix this, but I don't know how!_

Trusting her instincts, Cloverpaw placed her nimble paws around the leg and twisted it back in place.

The she-cat let out a cry of pain, but Cloverpaw felt relieved as she heard a satisfying pop, and the leg was back in place.

"There you are, good as new," Cloverpaw whispered through her licks on the she-cat's head.

"Thank you…" the she-cat murmured before falling asleep.

Cloverpaw was distracted by rustles from behind.

She tensed, and let her claws slide out. Her back arched, and her fur bristled. "Who's there?" she hissed.

"Cloverpaw?" mewed a familiar voice. A dark-brown head popped out from the bushes.

"Reedpaw!" Cloverpaw gasped.

"What are you doing here, there is a battle going on!"

"You don't think I know that already? Cloverpaw meowed quickly, "Sunstar sent me here to help. Where is Starfire?"

"She went back to her den to get more herbs. Is Lilypelt okay?" Reedpaw questioned, glancing at the sleeping black she-cat.

_So that is her name. _"Yes, her leg was out of place, but I fixed it."

A new voice mewed this time, "Well done, Cloverpaw. I brought some herbs."

Cloverpaw turned her head to see Starfire. She looked exhausted as she carried the fresh pile of herbs over to Cloverpaw.

"We need to bring more cats here, the battle is getting worse," Reedpaw explained, "I'll go bring more here first."

Before anyone could object, Reedpaw darted out of the small clearing.

**Ashpaw's POV**

It seemed to Ashpaw that every warrior he faced, another one took their place.

Once he was out of breath, Ashpaw retreated to a small bundle of bushes to recuperate.

He gazed out at the battle, and flexed his claws, ready to fight more warriors.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Now!_

Ashpaw leaped out, twisted in the air, and landed on a BreezeClan cat.

He sank his claws into the back, and heard a satisfying screech of pain from the warrior.

Ashpaw jumped off to face the warrior head on.

The warrior, a tom, was muscular and big. _Good thing I'm fast,_ Ashpaw thought with smugness.

As the tom slashed his paw forward, Ashpaw dived underneath him, and furiously attacked the soft underbelly.

Blood splattered on Ashpaw's face as the tom ran away, yowling like a dying kit.

"That's what you get, you mangy crow food eater!" Ashpaw yelled.

Ashpaw watched the cats battle around him, and a sick feeling entered his mouth.

_We're losing…_

The TideClan and EmberClan warriors fought bravely, but the BreezeClan and MignightClan cats were just over-whelming; their savage attacks too much.

At this moment, Ashpaw realized how tired he actually was.

_How long has this battle been going on for? There's so many of them…_

Ashpaw paused as he heard a yowl come from the camp entrance.

He looked over to see Sunstar, along with more cats from EmberClan, charging down the slope towards the battle.

_We might win this after all!_

Yowling a battle cry along with the new patrol, Ashpaw dived into battle again.

Before he could find an opponent to fight, Ashpaw spotted a flash of silver at the edge of his vision.

He turned to see a lithe, gray-silver she-cat with one white fore-paw and a white-tipped tail dashing towards a fallen TideClan warrior.

_Wait, isn't that… Cloverpaw?_

Ashpaw bounded over to her, and repeated the name that was in his head, "Cloverpaw?"

The she-cat lifted her head, revealing her stunning green eyes that lit up the moment they gazed upon Ashpaw.

"Ashpaw! Can you please help me with this cat?" she mewed gently.

Ashpaw helped bring the cat to a wall of bushes and asked, "Why are you here? It's not safe!"

Keeping her eyes on the TideClan cat, Cloverpaw replied, "Sunstar ordered me to follow your patrol and help any injured cats in the battle."

Awe filled Ashpaw as he realized how brave she must have been to come alone.

Cloverpaw opened her mouth to say more, but then a dark- brown tom slammed into her.

Cloverpaw helplessly flew a couple feet away from them, her body landed with a sickening thud; she didn't get up.

Rage flowed through Ashpaw's body instantly, and he swung his claws madly at the tom.

As claws met flesh, blood went flying.

The tom wasn't so easily taken down though. He dodged an attack from Ashpaw, dived underneath, and kicked the helpless apprentice up into the air.

Ashpaw's body hit the ground hard, and the breath was knocked out of him.

Quickly getting up, Ashpaw dodged a blow from the tom and raked his claws down his side.

Ashpaw dived underneath him, to his other side and repeated the attack.

The tom whirled on Ashpaw, and slashed at him. Ashpaw barely the dodged the attack, allowing the tom to only nick his ear.

Before Ashpaw could fight back, the tom kicked Ashpaw's legs from under him, and lunged at his throat.

Ashpaw tried with all his will to keep the tom from reaching his throat, but he felt his strength lowering.

Just when it seemed that the tom would get him, Ashpaw suddenly felt the weight lift off of him.

Ashpaw breathed a sigh of relief as Sunstar rammed the tom away.

The tom stumbled, and got up, but he turned and retreated into the mass of whirling cats.

"Are you alright Ashpaw?" Sunstar rumbled.

"Yeah, thanks," Ashpaw breathed in gratitude.

Sunstar dipped his head, and pelted towards Owlstar, who was fighting Blazefire.

Remembering Cloverpaw, Ashpaw tore his gaze away from Sunstar and towards the motionless she-cat on the ground.

**Cloverpaw's POV**

Cloverpaw floated around in a dark, peaceful haze when she heard a faint voice.

"Cloverpaw! Cloverpaw please wake up!"

The voice got louder and louder until…

Her eyes shot open and dizziness rushed to her head.

She looked up to see Ashpaw standing over her; protecting her.

"Ashpaw…" she mewed lazily, "Just let me sleep a little more, Shimmerpelt can wait…"

Then realization hit her, "Oh! Ashpaw! The tom, is he gone?"

"Yes, Sunstar helped me take care of him. You've got to get up now," he mumbled through her fur as he lifted her up by her scruff.

Confusion bubbled inside her, "Sunstar? Sunstar is here?"

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. He and some other warriors came here to help; I think we are winning now."

As soon as Ashpaw said that, the two cats heard a loud, outraged yowl.

They turned around to figure out what just happened.

Blazefire and Owlstar stood frozen. Blazefire had a pained and shocked expression, while Owlstar's eyes burned with regret and pain.

Cloverpaw glanced down to see what they were looking at and her body went numb.

On the ground was the body of a golden tom with amber eyes…

The body of Sunstar…

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Ooo, MidnightClan and BreezeClanr really messed up this time! Hopefully, a new chapter won't take me forever to upload this time! Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9: Further Taken

**Hai again viewers! Thanks for reading this, and sorry for the wait. I'm working on making an actual book(Not a fanfic) and school is still keeping me busy as ever. Anyways, let the story continue!**

**Cloverpaw's POV**

A deathly silence filled the TideClan camp.

Blazefire slumped down by Sunstar, his body shaking with grief.

Owlstar paced around, "Blazefire..." he started.

Blazefire jumped to his paws, "Don't you speak!" he hissed, "You killed him! He's dead because of you!"

Blazefire crouched, ready to pounce on Owlstar.

_No Blazefire! _

Without thinking, Cloverpaw sprinted over between Blazefire and Owlstar.

"Blazefire, hurting Owlstar won't bring Sunstar back. Besides, Sunstar wouldn't want you to start another battle just because of him."

At her words, Blazefire hung his head, "I-I know... I just..."

Blazefire shook his head, and looked up; his eyes now burned with determination.

"Cats of EmberClan!" he yowled, "Gather the wounded, and the... dead. Bring everyone outside the TideClan camp for departure."

Tired mumbles filled the clearing as cats got together.

Cloverpaw padded over to the hidden area where Starfire and Reedpaw were and gasped.

Starfire was lying on the ground, her throat gushed out blood as Reedpaw tried to stop the bleeding.

"Reedpaw! What happened?"

Reedpaw kept his eyes on Starfire, but answered her question, "A MidnightClan warrior came here and..." he voice sounded strained, "and attacked me."

He continued, "Starfire came to help but... this happened."

Grabbing a pile of marigold, Cloverpaw rushed over to help.

Starfire coughed up blood and turned her head to face Cloverpaw.

"Cloverpaw..." she rasped, "There is nothing you can do to stop this. It is my time to go to StarClan."

Reedpaw tensed next to Cloverpaw, "No! No, I-I still need you!"

"Reedpaw, you are such a great apprentice. You are ready to take care of TideClan by yourself, now please, let me make one last ceremony before I leave."

Starfire held her head high, and she spoke as if her throat was never even damaged.

"I, Starfire, medicine cat of TideClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your guidance, he will serve his Clan for many moons."

Starfire struggled to say more, these words were draining her completely, "Reedpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clans and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Reedpaw's voice shook with emotion, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Reedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Reedwhisper. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty to your clanmates, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of... TideClan..."

Reedwhisper bent down, giving Starfire a respectful lick on her shoulder, and allowing Starfire to rest her muzzle on his head.

After they broke apart, Starfire relaxed, but she wasn't done speaking.

"Cloverpaw... you are destined for greatness, just keep to the thought of peace..."

"Goodbye... to both of you..." Starfire whispered as she lay her head down.

Her eyelids lowered, and then Reedwhisper broke down.

_Thought of peace? Destined for greatness? What does that mean?_

Whatever Cloverpaw was destined for, she wasn't sure if she would ever be ready for it...

**Ashpaw's POV**

The sun rose from its slumber as the exhausted EmberClan cats reached their camp.

Cats around Ashpaw collapsed, and some went to the medicine cat den.

As soon as Sunstar's body was brought in, Ashpaw heard a loud, sorrowful wail.

Echowing had come out of Sunstar's den, and saw her mate's body.

She buried her muzzle into Sunstar's fur and grieved.

Ashpaw turned away and padded towards the medicine cat den.

Pushing past the brambles, Ashpaw's nose was met with the sharp, tangy scent of multiple herbs.

He glanced around the den to see Cloverpaw tending to a familiar looking gray she-cat.

Ashpaw walked closer to find that the she-cat in the bedding was his sister, Dovepaw.

"Cloverpaw! What's wrong with Dovepaw?" Ashpaw wailed, "Will she be okay?"

Cloerpaw looked up at him, grief flooded into her gaze, and she slowly shook her head.

_No! Not Dovepaw!_

"Her stomach formed a uh blood clot near a cut in her chest. I could tell when I felt her belly. Her blood isn't flowing properly, and it will cause her to..." Cloverpaw struggled to find the right words, "cause her to go to StarClan."

A sharp pain crept into Ashpaw's throat as Dovepaw looked into his eyes.

"Ashpaw," she whispered, "I couldn't have asked for a better brother, do me a favor and become a great warrior alright?"

"Ok," Ashpaw choked out.

Dovepaw's eyes glittered with happiness, and slowly, she closed her eyes. Then, her body went limp in her bedding.

Cloverpaw stepped forward, "Ashpaw, I'm sorry I-"

Ashpaw cut her off, "No. Just leave me alone with Dovepaw alright?"

Cloverpaw's tail drooped, pain and... something that looked like anger shone in her eyes.

Ignoring her, Ashpaw curled around Dovepaw's body, as if she were just sleeping.

His eyes became heavy and he drifted off into sleep.

**Cloverpaw's POV**

_It's your fault that she died... you didn't do anything to help her._

"He still didn't have to ignore me like that," Cloverpaw grumbled to herself, as she put cobwebs on Nettleclaw's wounds.

"I wish Shimmerpelt didn't have to take Blazefire to the Moontree. I wouldn't be stuck tending to all the cats by myself," she mumbled.

With Nettleclaw taken care of, Cloverpaw limped over to Swiftwhisker, who was curled up asleep.

She checked his eye that was swollen due to a nasty scratch.

_It shouldn't have damaged his eye enough to blind him..._

Cloverpaw went to the back of the den. In the back was a wall that had many ledges sticking out of it. Those ledges held the herbs that Shimmerpelt and Cloverpaw used.

Grabbing some herbs, Cloverpaw mixed and chewed them together to make a poultice.

She then gently rubbed the poultice onto the swollen eye.

Suddenly, Cloverpaw felt dizzy.

Her world swayed, and she heard a faint, surprised mew from Swiftwhisker as she toppled to the ground.

_**XXX**_

A sharp breeze tugged at Cloverpaw's fur as she struggled to stand; her leg was hurt badly when she was battered away by the dark-brown tom, and she hadn't found the time to treat it.

She studied her surroundings only to realize that she didn't know where she was.

Cloverpaw became alert as she heard a loud screech of pain and fury.

That one screech was accompanied by many more, filling her ears.

"Where are you? What do you want?" she yelled.

"_Cloverpaw..."_ she heard, "_Cloverpaw, Cloverpaw, Cloverpaw."_

A chorus of moans repeated her name over and over again.

Cloverpaw's fur stood on end; she didn't understand what was happening.

She suddenly saw transparent, ghost-like cats approach her in a crazed manner.

They rushed at her, their wails increasing in volume, and Cloverpaw was completely over-whelmed.

Right before the first wave hit her, Cloverpaw awoke.

She squinted as a ray of sunlight caught her eyes, and looked around her.

Cloverpaw saw Shimmerpelt sitting by her.

"Shimmerpelt?" Cloverpaw mewed, "What happened?"

Shimmerpelt folded a leaf around some herbs, and answered, "When I came back with Blazestar, you were on the ground. Swiftwhisker and Ashpaw were waiting by you and they informed me that you just passed out. They also told me that you were mumbling something about 'help' in your sleep."

Cloverpaw stayed silent and didn't know what to say.

"Cloverpaw," Shimmerpelt's eyes filled with concern, "Have you been having dreams like this before?"

Cloverpaw swallowed hard as she lied to her mentor, "No, it was just an ordinary dream that's all."

Shimmerpelt merely nodded her head and turned away. Cloverpaw wasn't sure if she believed her or not.

_**XXX**_

Days passed on normally. The Clans still kept their rivalries, but no random battles broke out.

Cloverpaw's dreams continued to torment her, but she never spoke of them.

_**XXX**_

**Ashpaw's POV**

Crouching by the river, staring at the gentle ripples throughout the water, Ashpaw let his thoughts float in his mind.

He thought back to the time when he completely shut off Cloverpaw for his dead sister; that was almost four moons ago.

_You mouse-brain! She was one of your greatest friends and you have just ignored her ever since Dovepaw died... I can't stop thinking about her, but how do I fix this without it being awkward?_

A tiny voice whispered inside his head, _You can't have feelings for her, Ashpaw. She chose the life of a medicine cat remember?_

Ashpaw let out a deep sigh, and glanced up at the moon; it was full.

Getting up and turning around, Ashpaw raced to the EmberClan Camp.

_**XXX**_

A group of cats gathered around Stoneclaw, who was appointed the day after Blazestar became leader.

When Ashpaw approached the cluster, Stoneclaw turned to him, "Ashpaw, you're going to the Gathering tonight. Go get some fresh-kill before we go."

Ashpaw dipped his head and bounded towards the fresh-kill pile. He chose a sparrow, and sat by a tree stump which was a distance from his clanmates.

As he ate, Ashpaw saw Dawnshadow, her belly plump with kits, sitting by Owltalon. They entwined their tails as they shared a rabbit.

_Will I ever be like that, sharing fresh-kill with a mate?_

As if they read his mind, and came to torment him, Ashpaw glanced at Raveneye and Dapplefoot play fighting by the Warriors Den.

_At least our Clan will have plenty of new warriors..._

Ashpaw's thoughts evaporated as he saw Cloverpaw step out of the medicine cat den.

She arched her back and stretched, the sunlight dancing on her silver fur.

Before Ashpaw could look away, Cloverpaw glanced at him, and held her gaze.

Her green eyes held laughter and happiness at first, but then she seemed to remember something, and then her stare became blank and sorrowful.

She looked away and sat down by her brother, Jaypaw.

_I have to fix this now._

Ashpaw finished his sparrow, and got up; walking towards Cloverpaw and her brother.

Before Ashpaw could reach her, Blazestar yowled for the cats who were going to the Gathering.

He flattened his ears and turned away from her, following Brambleleaf.

The cats traveled through the forest, but eventually, Brambleleaf spoke loud enough just for Ashpaw to hear, "Ashpaw... don't let your feelings push you too far."

Embarrassment pricked Ashpaw's body, but instead of making an excuse, he backed away from Brambleleaf, bumping into a cat.

He turned around to say his apologies, but stifled a yelp as he stared into the eyes of his sister.

Her transparent body shimmered with starlight as she touched her tail on Ashpaw's shoulder in greeting.

"Ashpaw," she murmured, "Just do what you feel is right for you. StarClan will watch over you and protect you no matter what."

"But I don't know what I want yet!" Ashpaw mewed helplessly, "Please help me."

Dovepaw twitched her shinning whiskers in amusement, "Don't be blind Ashpaw, just follow your heart. "

Dovepaw slowly faded away, her last words still hung in the air until her glowing ghost disappeared.

"No! Come back! Someone please tell me what to do!" Ashpaw hollered.

A light breeze tickled his ear, "You know what you want in your heart."

Ashpaw hung his head, and then looked around him.

Apparently, time had not passed. The cats around him were still heading towards the Circle of Stones, unaware of Ashpaw's conversation.

Sighing deeply, Ashpaw kept silent as he followed his clanmates to the Gathering.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of this fanfic! it will probably take a long time because of all my activities planned :(**

**Please follow the story or comment if you enjoyed! Thanks a bunches readers! Mwah!**


End file.
